


Lust from Beyond: Scarlet Slave

by SousukeBeru



Category: Lust From Beyond (Video Game), Lust for Darkness (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SousukeBeru/pseuds/SousukeBeru
Summary: A fanfic set in the "Lust Universe."  The Scarlet Lodge are looking for more Seeing, and Gerard Baines is exactly someone they wish to recruit.  However, they want an obedient tool, and need to break him first...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of the Lust games, and wrote this for the fans on the Lust from Beyond Discord. I hope others enjoy it too!

The sensation of waking from a nightmare was one that Gerard Baines knew well. Time and again he had awoken with a jolt, eyes awake and body tense, a numb terror gripping his very soul. Today was no different.  
  
His skin was clammy with sweat, and Gerard could feel the adrenaline surging through him. Heart thumping and legs tangled with the sheets, he felt as if he had been running, trying to escape… something. He struggled to recall, but the images had already faded. He was left only with the vague impression of strange shapes – all curves and no right-angles – and a sense of all-pervading darkness.  
  
And in spite of his terror, he could tell that, once again, he had awoken with a hard-on.  
  
Pulling back the bedsheets, Gerard saw his cock, more erect than he would have thought possible, evidence of how oddly aroused the pure terror of his nightmares had left him. He wondered idly what that said about him, and decided that he did not want to know.  
  
Slowly, Gerard rose from the bed and groggily got to his feet. The hardboard floor of his apartment creaked audibly under his weight as he stood, and he surveyed the mess he lived in. Clothes were lying discarded all around, and all sorts of objects – from empty beer cans to anime figures – crowded every flat surface in sight. If that did not scream ‘single,’ mused Gerard, then nothing did.  
  
He got washed in his shower (a rarely cleaned cubicle of cracked tiles covered with limescale) and resisted the urge to jerk off. Truth was he could have used a good wank, but the feelings of his nightmares were still fresh, and Gerard feared what it would mean if he actually began getting off on the terror.  
  
Cleaned, Gerard managed to mentally will his dick under control and get dressed. He had an aversion to formal clothes, and decided that jeans and a t-shirt would suffice for the day. That done, he had a glance at his clock (buried under a bunch of Japanese manga characters) and noticed the time. Despite his rough night Gerard had managed to wake on time, and he still had an hour before he was to be at the bank. Perfect.  
  
Moving with a bit of haste, he left his dilapidated apartment and proceeded down the stairs of his building’s equally dilapidated hallway. Paying no attention to the peeling wallpaper or the scent of puke that seemed to hang perpetually in the air, he emerged out onto the street on a warm Spring day. Gerard wished he could say that the sunny morning brightened his spirits, but no. Between his nightmares and the thought of meeting his bank manager for a long (and most like fruitless) loan request, it was shaping up to be a bad day indeed.  
  
The only thing that could help, he decided, was breakfast at his favourite coffee shop, and he had just enough time to go there now. He walked briskly past morning pedestrians, crossed at the lights, and reached ‘Colston’s Coffee’ on the corner. Once inside, Gerard took a deep breath and smelled the heady aroma of freshly brewed coffee and baked pastries. He could feel himself calming down already.  
  
Despite his recent financial woes, Gerard had enough cash on himself for a drink and a donut, and after purchasing he found himself a small table in the corner. He sat down, added some crème to his drink, and tried not to focus on his bank encounter to come.  
  
That is when she entered.  
  
So intent was Gerard upon his coffee that he did not actually notice her until she was halfway towards him. But when he did he was instantly entranced.  
  
She had flowing red hair, shimmering and crimson like blood, which trailed behind her like a comet as she moved, confidently and swiftly walking with a dancer’s grace and a predator’s purpose. Gerard found himself staring at both her face, smooth and pale, with a small mouth and dark, piercing eyes, and at her outfit. She was dressed all in black, a figure-hugging bodice with stunning cleavage, and a tight skirt that showed off long legs clad in fishnet tights. Open-toe high-heel shoes and bare arms ending in black velvet gloves completed the bold ensemble.  
  
Gerard stared, mouth agape, like a teenager ten years his junior, and his shock only grew as the vision of beauty not only drew close, but dropped unannounced into the vacant chair opposite his!  
  
She stared at him, silently, for a good ten seconds as she leaned in across the table. Gerard, confused, said nothing. “Good morning,” she said at last, her silken voice and narrowed eyes making the simple greeting sound compelling, almost enticing.  
  
“Uh… good morning,” he replied, suddenly nervous. Gerard was okay to look at, with curly brown hair and freckled skin, and liked to think his appearance to be average. But average guys did not get women like this sitting down with them unannounced, and he was now in extremely unfamiliar territory.  
  
“I’m Adelia,” she said simply, leaning forward a little more.  
  
“Gerard,” he found himself saying. His breakfast forgotten, he found himself staring into her full and buxom cleavage, but after a moment he realised and lifted his eyes to hers. “How can I… I help you, Adelia?”  
  
“Well, I just wanted to talk for a moment,” she purred. “Person to person, y’know? And you look like just the sort of person I could talk to.”  
  
“I… I do?” he asked, utterly confused and wondering if this was some sort of prank, or maybe even just a far more enjoyable dream than he normally had.  
  
“Oh yes. I just like to talk with people, you see, to be open with them. You look like a good listener, so I was hoping we could chat.”  
  
“About what…?” asked Gerard, still wondering what was going on.  
  
“Well, I like to chat with strangers to get things off my chest. It’s just easier talking to someone I don’t know, to tell them things I would be embarrassed to reveal to my friends. For instance, sometimes I wake up in the morning, and I just have this mad and uncontrollable urge to fuck,” she said, making no effort to lower her voice in the quiet little coffee shop. A few others, both male and female, were already staring at the vision who had entered, and her words now drew more interest. Adelia was oblivious to it, however, and just kept on. “Like, some mornings I just want to throw myself at the first guy I see. Just to get it out of my system, y’know?”  
  
“I… um…” Gerard floundered, lost for words. “I imagine that is… ah… awkward,” he offered weakly.  
  
“Oh, you have no idea!” said Adelia with exasperation. “Like, just yesterday I met this guy – kinda looked like you actually – and I just had to have him. Quick chat and back to my place, just like that!” she said with a snap of her fingers for emphasis.  
  
“Well… uh… as long as you both enjoyed it…” said Gerard, feeling he had to comment but unable to think of anything else. Meanwhile something about this whole thing was causing a stirring in his pants.  
  
“Oh, we did,” she said with a wicked smile. “I got exactly what I needed, and to be fair, it worked! Got it out of my system, kicked the guy out of my apartment, and felt good all the rest of the day!”  
  
“But… today you have the urge again?” Gerard dared to ask, rapidly getting hard and unable to stop staring into her cleavage.  
  
“Exactly, you got it in one!” said Adelia. “Today I am right back to where I started! Desperate to fuck someone senseless! See? I knew you were a good listener!” she congratulated him. “So, now I need to figure out what to do to stop myself getting this way…”  
  
“A… cold shower maybe?” he ventured, unable to think of anything else.  
  
“Nah, tried that,” she said.  
  
“Um… you could try… exercise? Or… or… yoga?” suggested Gerard, desperately trying to think of anything other than the fact he was sitting with a gorgeous and super-hot nymphomaniac.  
  
“Also no good,” said Adelia. “Urgh! The more I dwell on it, the more the urge grows! Like right now I’m looking at you and thinking… well…”  
  
Gerard’s heart skipped a beat as he dared to hope. He was not a virgin, but at 25 his sexual encounters could be counted on one hand, and none of them involved a woman anyway near this hot. “Go on,” he said with a gulp.  
  
Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. “Well, I was wondering how good you were at eating pussy,” she said with a naughty lick of her lips. “No, wait!” she stopped herself. “I just sat down to talk! And you’ve been such a good listener. I don’t want to take advantage of you!”  
  
“No, obviously not,” said Gerard, wanting more than anything to be her next victim. “But… I mean… if you can’t think of another way… I… I suppose I could help…”  
  
Adelia beamed. “Really? You would be willing to help me out?”  
  
“O-Of course!” he stammered, feeling his whole body tingle in excitement, still amazed that something like that was happening – to him of all people!  
  
“Are you sure?” she asked, her voice now low and the definition of seductive. “I can be… somewhat voracious, y’know.”  
  
“I’ll… I’ll do my best!” he promised, and Gerard vowed that he really would.  
  
“Oh, thank you!” she said, “I knew you were a good guy, Gerard. Okay, let me just use the bathroom, and then you and I can get out of here.” And with that, Adelia rose and headed to the back of the coffee shop.  
  
Gerard could not help but stare at her swaying ass as she left, her magnificent body worth drooling over from any angle. He had no idea what had just happened, but he was aching to see what happened next!  
  
One thing was for sure, it would be a lot better than a trip to the bank.

\-----

The tiny bathroom for one was vacant when Adelia entered, and she locked the door firmly behind her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a slender cell phone and swiftly selected a name from the short roster in the Contacts List. A few rings later and the other person picked up.  
  
“Rhea? Yeah. Prepare the cell. I’ve got our next Seeing on the way…”


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finds himself at Adelia's mercy, and she begins to manipulate him through fear and lust.

Gerard woke up, his head pounding as if he had a hangover, though he could not recall drinking. He balanced the throbbing pain against the fact that he did not seem to have had his standard nightmares, and quickly decided he preferred things this way.  
  
Then his bleary eyes adjusted, and his previous problems were immediately forgotten. Where the fuck was he?  
  
Gerard looked around with a growing sense of alarm and fear. He was in a small room, even dirtier than his own bedroom, and was manacled by one arm to a wall nearby, naked. He lay on a bed – if it could be called that – of harsh and unyielding metal, and strange symbols had been daubed crudely on the walls all around. Shelves of sex toys, whips, and manacles were beside a single, metal door. Gerard had never been in prison, but he had watched enough TV to recognize a cell door when he saw one!  
  
“What… where… HEY!” he cried out, suddenly scared and getting more so by the moment. “Hey! Is anyone there? Where am I?” he demanded, trying and failing to hide the fear in his voice.  
  
Gerard’s mind raced. What had happened? He remembered the coffee shop… and Adelia! That insanely hot red-head! They had left together and gone back to his… or had they? He did not recall them reaching his place. He remembered discussing it, and him saying how close his apartment was, and then… then…  
  
Suddenly, the metal door to the room opened, and his answer entered.  
  
It was Adelia all right, but her attire was far different from before. Now she was clad in a short red dress, with a top that seemed composed of nothing more than revealing and strategically placed leather straps. He ran his eyes up and down her bare legs and feet, and then focused on her face. Her dark eyes glared out at him from behind a facemask composed of strips of savage silver metal, a fearsome visage seemingly ripped from a post-apocalyptic movie. “What the fuck…?” he breathed, as confused as he was horrified.  
  
“Shut up, slave,” she barked at once, the smooth and seductive voice he remembered having been replaced completely with a tone of aggression and command. “I will speak, and you will listen!”  
  
Gerard, stunned by this turn of events, could only nod dumbly.  
  
Adelia stepped into the room, moving closer to his bed. Gerard tried to move, but he merely twisted in his manacle and could not get far. As she drew closer, he was acutely aware that he was naked. Was this some sort of bondage game?  
  
“I know what you’re thinking,” said Adelia, standing over him, her voice once more seductive. “You are hoping this is some sort of femdom thing, aren’t you?”  
  
“I… I…” stuttered Gerard, who had been thinking just that.  
  
“I said shut up!” she barked, her voice switching back to commanding in an instant. Seemingly from no-where, she pulled forth a riding crop and whipped it across his leg. Gerard howled in agony at the sudden impact, and the sound just made her hit him again. “Fuck! Please stop!” he cried, prompting another offensive from Adelia.  
  
She was brutal, precise, and relentless, and Gerard had never felt anything like the series of strikes she rained down on him. It took all of his strength, but he finally brought his cries under control, and only then did the savage woman cease. After a few moments, barely resisting the urge to sob, Gerard dared to look down and witness the damage done. He could feel the pain in his leg, but he was unprepared to see the deep red gouges, some of which were bleeding! In horror and feeling his fear grow to terror, he looked up at her with frightened eyes.  
  
“A taste of the penalty for disobedience, slave,” she told him sternly, and there was no pity, no remorse in those dark eyes of hers. “Besides,” she added with a grin, “I know you liked it…”  
  
He followed her gaze down to his exposed cock, which was now hard. Immediately he brought up his knees to block her sight, moving as best he was able to preserve his dignity, but failing.  
  
Adelia laughed out loud. “Oh, don’t bother, slave!” she mocked him. “I know what gets that small dick of yours hard because I researched you,” she said. “So many evenings you spent online, watching porn vid after porn vid, and never once bothering to update your virus software. Quite the mistake. _Anyone_ could have been accessing your browser history!”  
  
He felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. She had been monitoring his porn? No, oh no! It felt weird to be locked in a cell and brutalized and yet still worry about such a thing, but he could not help it. Gerard opened his mouth, needing to know for how long she had been spying and about to ask, but he saw her eyes narrow at once behind her mask. Realizing the mistake, he instead shut his mouth, remaining silent.  
  
“Good boy,” she said approvingly. “Like I said, I _know_ you. Weeks of fapping to femdom porn, I saw it all. Dominatrices, whips, collars, and… oh yes…” she said with a grin, lifting a single bare foot onto the bed and placing it between his legs, tantalizingly close to his erect cock. “And so much foot fetish porn,” she said, wiggling her delicate toes as his eyes went wide and stared, entranced. “Yes… _there_ it is…” she said with approval. “Your time here can be pleasant,” she offered, “or not,” she threatened, raising the riding crop (which was stained with his blood). “Either way, you _will_ break, and you _will_ be my obedient little slave. Understood?”  
  
Gerard tore his gaze from her toes and up to her fearsome mask and cruel gaze. He did not say anything, but Adelia could see both the fear and lust in his eyes, and she was satisfied that he had got the message.  
  
“I will leave you here to contemplate my words,” she said, removing her foot and turning and walking back to the door. “I will come for you later, slave.”  
  
Gerard watched her go. There was so much he wanted to ask, about where they were and why she was doing this, but the words died in his throat. He tried to summon the courage to speak, but no, he just was not strong enough to defy her with the whipping so fresh in his mind. A moment later and Adelia was gone, the thick metal door slamming shut behind her. Cursing his own weakness, Gerard hung his head.  
  
What had he gotten himself into?

  
\-----

Outside the cell, in a detritus-strewn hallway lined with cells, Adelia fell into step with her fellow member of the Scarlet Lodge. Rhea was dressed similar to her, all reds and leather, for though the Scarlet Lodge did not bother with anything as rigid as a uniform, there was a certain aesthetic that they all seemed to enjoy.  
  
“You’re wasting time, Adelia,” said the other cultist as they walked past a room where a woman howled in pain and pleasure riding a wooden horse. “Just give the Seeing to me and we’ll have him in Lusst’ghaa in ten minutes!”  
  
“And ten minutes _after_ that he’ll be dead or lost,” countered Adelia, disliking Rhea’s tone. “Face it. Your method of dealing with the Seeing is wasteful at best and utterly fruitless at worst. It’s time for a new approach.”  
  
“And making this Seeing your pet will somehow allow him to survive longer?” asked the other, doubtful.  
  
“Not at all,” conceded Adelia. “My plan is for Baines to be so twisted around my thumb that he _wants_ to help us. When he gets to Lusst’ghaa he won’t be trying to flee as quickly as possible, he will be looking for details and information in an effort to _please_ me. His odds of survival will be no greater than any other Seeing. The difference is that, _if_ he makes it back, we will get something more intelligible from him than ‘it was scary, I ran.’ Now, do I need to go over that a _tenth_ time, or will you allow me my experiment?”  
  
Rhea made a face under her mask. “I still don’t believe you’ll get him to co-operate as you plan,” she said.  
  
“Leave that to me…”

  
\-----

Gerard was left to stew for what felt like hours, but with no clock he had no way to be sure. He kept trying to rationalize what was happening, re-running his encounter with Adelia in his mind and looking for some hint that this was a game or a joke or something, but no.  
  
At some point he must have dozed off, because the sound of the door opening woke him up. Shaking the sleep from his head, Gerard struggled to focus as Adelia came once more into the room. She was dressed as before, a masked dominatrix, and this time she had a large and savage-looking bullwhip in her hands. He did not doubt that she knew how to use it.  
  
“Here,” she said, tossing him a small key with her non-whip hand. “Open your manacles.”  
  
The key, a dull and scuffed bronze, landed beside Gerard’s injured leg, which still throbbed with pain. The prisoner looked at it for a moment, considering if this was some sort of trick, and then decided it did not matter. With his free hand, he grabbed it up and unlocked the manacle. It released with a click, and he began rubbing at his wrist more out of reflex than any specific discomfort.  
  
“Follow, slave,” Adelia commanded firmly and made for the door.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Gerard’s sense of modesty and current nudity got the better of him. He could hear voices outside in the corridor and instantly feared embarrassment. “But my clothes…” he said, before he realized with horror that he had spoken.  
  
Adelia turned to him, eyes full of anger, and Gerard felt sheer terror rush through him. Panicked, he leapt from the bed and did what he had seen slaves in femdom porn videos do: he dropped to his hands and knees and bowed before her, pressing his forehead all the way to the ground and silently preying that she did not use the whip. The kneeling position sent a fresh rush of pain through his leg, but he endured it, hoping his act of contrition would save him further agony.  
  
He stared at the floor, heart hammering in his chest, waiting for the axe to fall. Seconds ticked by with nothing happening, but Gerard dared not move from his spot. Eventually, he felt something press at his head, and a barefoot pushed its way between his face and the floor.  
  
“Kiss my foot, slave,” she commanded, “and say ‘I apologize for speaking, Mistress Adelia’.”  
  
He could not believe he was getting a reprieve! Eagerly he kissed her foot, planting a gentle kiss upon her big toe. “I apologize for speaking… M-Mistress Adelia…” he said, and Gerard felt an insane rush of arousal. He had never met a girl he could confess his foot fetish to, or one he could call ‘Mistress’, and yet here it was happening, all his online fantasies were coming true! He was still terrified, but he was also so very turned on! What was happening?  
  
Gerard, deriving intense pleasure from the act of kissing her foot, moved on to another toe. He kissed worshipfully and repeated, “I apologize for speaking, Mistress Adelia!” This time he spoke with less hesitation and more conviction, and the accompanying rush was stronger! Another toe, another kiss, another proclamation! Oh fuck, he was getting so hard!  
  
He was about to move on when Adelia withdrew her foot and said firmly, “enough, slave!” Gerard ceased at once, but, unsure of what else to do, remained where he was, head bowed and staring at the floor.  
  
“You have apologized well,” she said, “but you still spoke out of turn. Your punishment will be reduced, but must still be administered.” And then, with no further warning, Gerard felt the stinging agony of his exposed back being lashed savagely by her whip!  
  
He whimpered but tried to resist crying out, trembling in pain as he continued to stare at the floor.  
  
“Count!” she ordered, “and thank me!”  
  
“One!” he squeaked, “th-thank you, Mistress!”  
  
Another savage strike raked him, the sensation ripping through him like fire.  
  
“Two!” he managed, tears of pain flowing. “Thank you, Mistress!”  
  
“Louder, slave!” she yelled, and hit him again. And again. And then once more.  
  
Shaking with pain, sobbing, Gerard said, “F-five… thank you… Mistress…”  
  
There was silence as she gave him time to cease crying, and let the pain subside a little. “Rise, and follow,” she commanded at last, and he could hear her making for the door. Slowly, his leg hurting again and back now on fire, Gerard rose shakily to follow.  
  
As he moved, he looked down at his throbbing erection, undimmed by the whipping, which stuck out from his body. Immediately he moved his hands to cover it. Adelia, seemingly aware, turned and glared at him. Reluctantly he withdrew her hands and followed her out.  
  
Into the corridor, Gerard took in his surroundings with a growing sense of hopelessness. There were no windows to give a hint as to where he was, just rooms with cell doors or thick curtains, plus dirty walls daubed with more strange symbols (he assumed written in paint, but some looked suspiciously like blood…). The floor was scattered with rubbish, including bits of paper that looked like tickets. Was he in an old cinema or theater?  
  
Adelia led on and Gerard, dick bobbing awkwardly, meekly followed. The idea of making a run for it flashed through his mind, but he dismissed it immediately. He had no idea where the exit was, and even if he could get past Adelia, she was far from alone. He could see three or four people standing around, guarding rooms or simply glaring at Gerard. They were all dressed in revealing leathers, complete with savage metal masks, similar in style to what Adelia wore but each unique in their own way. Some were male, some female, but all seemed very threatening.  
  
Gerard, feeling beyond embarrassed as he was paraded past them, naked and aroused, kept his eyes down and avoided their gazes. He expected comments or abuse, but their silent judging proved to be just as adept at intimidating him.  
  
Eventually, Adelia reached one of the rooms with a thick crimson curtain and said, “in here, slave.” With that, she ripped the curtains open forcefully, shoving Gerard in first to behold what lay beyond.  
  
The wonder of it filled his senses. Fully half a dozen naked men and women were cavorting and writhing openly upon the floor, beautiful bare flesh on beautiful bare flesh. One woman writhed in a machine that fucked her pussy relentlessly with a dildo, while elsewhere a muscular man had his eyes closed in ecstasy as another woman eagerly sucked his cock. Nearby, two women rode one guy in a threesome, the girls facing each other and kissing passionately while one ground on his cock and the other his face. In addition to this feast for the eyes, Gerard’s ears were filled with their moans and cries of sheer pleasure, and the smell of sex – sweat and cum – was all-pervasive.  
  
He stood entranced, eyes wide, taking it all in.  
  
“Yes, slave,” cooed Adelia, who had moved up behind him. As she spoke, she traced her coiled whip down his arms, and the cold leather made his body tingle. “Serve us and such pleasures can be yours…” she offered enticingly. “Refuse us…” she warned, and then reached over and gently redirected his head to face the corner of the room.  
  
Gerard gasped as he saw what she wanted him to. It was a man, covered with savage cuts and bruises, lying like a broken ragdoll upon the floor. It took Gerard’s horrified mind a few moments to register that the man was not breathing, and was in fact dead! He had never seen a corpse before, and the sheer brutality of it made him want to retch. Gerard’s mind spun in horror and he swayed where he stood, feeling his whole perception of reality shift. This was no fantasy, this was real, and his life was in very real danger!  
  
“Such is the fate of those who displease the Scarlet Lodge,” hissed Adelia, sounding amused by his reaction. “Now, answer me slave. Which do you desire? Service and pleasure, or defiance and death?”  
  
Gerard was physically trembling, so mind-numbingly scared was he. Weakly, eyes still locked in morbid horror upon the corpse, he answered, “s-service…. Mistress Adelia… please… I-I don’t want… to die…”  
  
“I know,” she told him, twisting him back around to face her. “It’s okay,” she said softly, almost comfortingly. “The others… those outside. _They_ don’t trust you. They think you want to run, that you need to be killed before you tell others about us. But I’ve assured them that you’re not like that. Isn’t that right, my slave? You want to serve and be a _good_ boy, right?”  
  
Terrified, desperate to take any offer of protection, Gerard blurted, “Yes, Mistress! I… I want to be good…” he promised, fear instead of reason directing his speech.  
  
Under her savage mask, Adelia smiled. This was almost too easy, she thought. “Then please me, slave,” she said, pulling him towards her and dropping herself down on a waiting chair. Spreading her legs, she hiked up her skirt and revealed a glistening and bare pussy underneath.  
  
Gerard stared, confused, his thoughts racing to keep up with the sudden changes from fear to arousal and back again. He glanced back at the corpse, felt his revulsion grow, and considered how inappropriate it was to even contemplate sex in a room with a dead body. Looking to the others enjoying their orgy, though, they certainly did not seem to care. And neither did Adelia for that matter. He supposed he had best do as they all expected.  
  
He stepped towards the waiting dominatrix, who watched Gerard quietly from behind her mask, as if studying him. His cock, responding to both the orgy nearby and his sheer terror, had stayed hard, and Adelia’s gorgeous cunt looked so inviting. He was about to eagerly go for it, but then he caught her eyes. There was something there that put him on edge.  
  
Gerard realized the mistake he was about to make, and stopped himself. Again fighting the pain in his leg and back, he dropped to his knees before her. As he bent in towards her sweet-smelling pussy, he glanced up and caught Adelia smiling. He had passed a test, it seemed, and that made him feel good.  
  
He took to eating her out with gusto. Giving oral pleasure to a woman was not a skill he was particularly practiced at, but what Gerard lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm. His tongue worked hard, and he listened carefully as Adelia began to moan in pleasure, adjusting his licks in accordance with what it sounded like she was enjoying more. Slowly, delightfully, her body began to move and writhe around his head as he worked, and she was clearly getting into it. Desperate to please her, afraid that his life literally depended on it, Gerard worked hard, ignoring how tired his tongue was getting. And all the while, Adelia’s moans grew in volume.  
  
Suddenly she pounced, grabbing him by the head and shoving him deeper, holding him with surprising strength as she gasped, “there! Right there, slave!” Immediately he redoubled his efforts, licking for all he was worth as she repeated, “yes yes yes…” Suddenly, Adelia gasped and cried out long and hard, her whole body tensing and then shaking with ecstasy. Gerard kept going through her wails, unsure when to stop, and ceased only when she pushed him aside to the floor.  
  
Gasping, she slowly came down from her high. Bringing her breathing under control, Adelia looked down at him and smiled. “Well done, slave,” she told him. “You lack practice, but trust me, that will come in time. In the meantime, you need a reward…” and that’s when she lifted her bare feet and waved them in front of his face. “Lie down, slave,” she ordered.  
  
Gerard eagerly complied, his heart beating with excitement as his greatest fantasy threatened to come true. He quickly got on his back, ignoring the pain from his five whip marks, his dick in the air and eyes locked on her gorgeous bare feet and their smooth arches. Adelia hesitated, teasing him, and then with evident skill, she took his member between her toes and got to work.  
  
Gerard did not last long, and when he came, it was an ecstasy that he would never forget, and instantly craved to feel again.

  
\-----

When they were done, Adelia returned Gerard to his cell and left him there without bothering to manacle him to the wall again. Wordlessly, she closed the door and he heard it lock, leaving him on his own.  
  
Gerard was left in a limbo without time, alone and unable to tell if minutes or hours were passing. Sometimes a hatch in the bottom of the door opened and a plate of food was shoved through. Other times he was brought a bucket for his waste, a gross situation that he had no choice but to endure. Most of the time he slept, but he kept waking up, heart hammering and cock erect, his nightmares having evidently hit. Indeed, the constant threat of death had only served to exacerbate his terror, and he seemed to take longer and longer to bring himself under control after waking.  
  
Eventually, maybe the next day (he had no way to tell), Adelia came for him again. She led him to another room, let him witness an orgy to get him hot, then threatened him with death. She repeated her key points, that the others were ready to kill him and only his Mistress was keeping him alive, and he had no reason to doubt her. Then she used his mouth for her pleasure and gave him a footjob reward before returning him to his cell.  
  
The pattern was set. Sometimes she showed him a corpse, just to let his fear grow. Other times Adelia whipped or caned him for no reason other than to hear him cry out in pain. When she did so, Gerard groveled and had to thank her for the pain, which the dominatrix took evident glee in. In fact, it amused Adelia so much that she began to whip him more, and his groveling grew ever-more elaborate in an effort to please her. Oddly, pleasing Adelia was becoming increasingly important to him, and just the act of worshipping his Mistress’ pussy was becoming a pleasure in itself.  
  
During his downtime, Gerard reviewed his behavior with growing horror. He knew he was losing himself, but also knew he was powerless to do anything about it.

  
\-----

The door to his cell opened and Adelia entered for the seventh (or was it eighth?) time. Swiftly, knowing that any hesitation would be punished, Gerard threw himself to the floor, bowing before her.  
  
“Greetings, slave,” she purred, looking down at his submission with obvious approval. “Tell me, are you excited to be in my presence again?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress Adelia,” he answered, speaking truly. Just being near the gorgeous and powerful dominatrix was ever so arousing. Her presence was like a drug.  
  
“And if I want to whip you?” she asked, tracing her toy of choice across the marks on his back, scars left from previous encounters.  
  
Gerard winced at the thought of such pain, but knew that he had to please her. “You may do with me as you wish, Mistress,” he said obsequiously, knowing that the more submissive he was the more pleased and – perhaps – merciful she would be. “I am your slave, only here to amuse and serve you, Mistress,” he added, laying it on thick.  
  
“Well said, slave,” she said, and then was ominously silent for a few moments, toying with him. He winced, bracing himself for a strike, but none came. “Rise and follow, slave,” she commanded instead and led the way out.  
  
Gerard had gotten used to walking naked through the main corridor, no longer instinctively hiding himself. He walked past the other members of the Scarlet Lodge – as he knew these people referred to themselves as – and while he still feared them, he knew they would not harm him without his Mistress’ say-so.  
  
Usually Adelia led him straight to one of the curtained orgy rooms, but not this time. Instead, Gerard, head down and obedient, found himself led to one of the other cells. Adelia gestured to the guard, a large muscular man in thick black leather and an all-concealing mask, to open it. Inside was another prisoner. This one was riddled with scars, his body utterly battered to the point that bones had broken through the skin in several places. Gerard fought back the urge to throw up as he beheld yet another savaged corpse.  
  
“You will help me dispose of this one,” said Adelia, who seemed inured to the casual violence of her fellows and was unperturbed by the brutality they beheld. “Lift it up, slave,” she ordered.  
  
He stared, horrified. Was she actually intending him to… _touch_ that?  
  
“Now, slave!” she barked, cracking her whip but not actually hitting him.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Adelia!” he intoned on reflex, scared. At once he jumped forward, again suppressing his gag reflex, and gingerly reaching to the corpse. With some effort he managed to drag the dead man off his bed, and pulled him into a position to half-carry, half-drag him. The corpse’s skin felt cold, and the dried blood of the wounds felt sticky against Gerard’s flesh. At least it was fresh enough not to smell.  
  
“You, assist,” said Adelia to the guard outside. Wordlessly, the big man entered and walked over to assist Gerard. Taking the corpse between them, Adelia then led the way back out of the cell and into the corridor. Gerard and the other man struggled with the weighty body, being unwieldy as they maneuvered it through the doorway. Once clear they followed Adelia on through another metal door at the end of the corridor, and into a new hallway beyond. They pressed on, Adelia taking them into a part of the Scarlet Lodge’s base (or lair, or whatever they called it) that Gerard had never seen. Round a bend and up some stairs, and then they emerged into something that resembled the backstage area of a theater. Gerard took in some details, crates and even some mannequins, but was far more focused on where Adelia was headed.  
  
She led the way to a nearby door, which she opened into a dark and litter-strewn ally. Standing just behind her, Gerard felt fresh air for the first time in he knew not how long, and was able to glance up and see a canopy of stars above. He stood, memories of freedom dancing through his head, until Adelia snapped him out of it. “Slave! Hand it over!” she said, and only then did he see two men approach from outside. The duo, dressed in non-descript trench coats, took the corpse and swiftly wrapped it in a carpet before bundling it into a van parked nearby. Gerard, Adelia and the guard watched them go, then the dominatrix closed the door.  
  
Gerard saw the gateway to freedom close, and he was taken aback that he did not even consider trying to run for it. Instead he stared dumbly, feeling oddly hollow. Had they really beaten thoughts of escape from him already?  
  
“Let us return,” Adelia ordered, interrupting his thoughts. Gerard, still pondering his weakness, obediently fell in behind her and the guard as they descended back into the labyrinth of hallways downstairs.  
  
“You did well, slave,” she said as they returned to the main corridor, and Adelia began to lead the familiar way to an orgy room. “As your reward, you may have sex with any woman – or man – you desire,” she said, pulling open the curtain and revealing a writhing mass of flesh that was at least eight people in a massive, moaning, orgasmic heap.  
  
Gerard stared, his arousal growing, and resisted the temptation to just throw himself in and fuck whatever hole he stumbled across. But all too soon thoughts of such action faded. Instead he found himself looking down at his Mistress’ gorgeous feet, her delicate and skilled toes that had given him such indescribable pleasure. In his fetish-driven mind there was no contest. “Please, Mistress Adelia,” he said. “I only want a footjob.”  
  
She smiled. “Of course you do, my slave,” she said, obviously pleased by his hopeless addiction to her. Taking a seat, she lifted her feet and gestured for him to lie down…

  
\-----

“This is beyond a joke!” said Rhea as she threw open the door and barged into the small room where Adelia sat.  
  
“Do come in…” said the other woman, deadpan. She was sat at a scuffed desk, a laptop upon it displaying Gerard’s cell. The prisoner had either never noticed the camera in the corner, or else not dared to do anything about it. It allowed the Scarlet Lodge to spy on the Seeing, and thus far, to Adelia’s delight, her slave had not even attempted to escape.  
  
“It’s been a week,” said Rhea, slamming her palms on the desk to get the other woman’s attention. “A _week_ , Adelia. And you _still_ haven’t sent that pet of yours to Lusst’ghaa!”  
  
The other member of the Scarlet Lodge shrugged. “I want to give his burgeoning Stockholm Syndrome more time,” she explained.  
  
“Just fucking well get on with using the Seeing!” urged Rhea. “I get that you’ve trained him to eat you out just how you like, but trust me, _plenty_ of guys and girls can do that. Keep your eyes on the goal!”  
  
“My eyes _are_ on the goal,” Adelia told her. “Gerard is currently lost between fear and pleasure, and the only thing that can bridge those two extremes for him is _me_. I want him to depend on me, _need_ me, until I am the center of his world. Only then will he be the ideal tool.”  
  
“And just sitting here watching him in his cell helps how?” asked Rhea, looking at the laptop.  
  
“Well, for one, I can tell when he wanks and calls my name,” she said. “Three times already today, by the way. Secondly, it allows me to watch this,” added Adelia, and pointed.  
  
Rhea watched and saw the event unfold. The prisoner had evidently just finished washing, using a bucket of soapy water and a sponge that had been shoved into his cell (a process that had caused pain and reddened the mess of whip wounds on his naked flesh). Now done, the naked man was returning the bucket to the hatch in the door. The two Scarlet Lodge cultists watched, intrigued, as the man went to knock on the door to alert the guards to his return of the bucket, but the impact did more than just clang the metal, it accidently pushed the door – which was unlocked – open!  
  
“A test?” asked Rhea.  
  
“Indeed,” said Adelia, reaching over and pressing a button to switch the view to a camera in the corridor outside.  
  
Gerard opened his cell door only enough to poke his head out and glance around. With surprise and suspicion evident on his face, he saw that the normal Scarlet Lodgers that hung around were absent. Slowly, warily, the prisoner emerged and took another long hard look. Seemingly assured he was alone, he began walking. He moved haltingly, nervously, but gained in speed as he rushed towards the door that led to the route to the outside.  
  
“Surely the idiot knows this is a set-up?” asked Rhea, disbelieving.  
  
“I’m sure that’s occurred to him,” said Adelia, “but he must be equally sure that this may be his only chance.”  
  
While they were talking, Gerard had reached the unlocked door into the adjoining corridor. At the end of it lay the stairs up, and beyond those the door to the alleyway, just as Adelia had been sure to show him the day before. However, here Gerard paused, hesitating, clearly weighing things up.  
  
“Here we go…” said Adelia, leaning closer, intrigued.  
  
The naked man looked down the path ahead, and then back into the familiar block of cells and pleasure dens. The conflict danced across his face, clear even on the third camera that Adelia had now switched to. He trembled, breathing heavily, as he slowly reached his decision. Eventually he stepped back and closed the door. Hanging his head in defeat, he walked back towards his cell. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him.  
  
Smiling ear to ear, Adelia turned to Rhea. “He is ready,” she said triumphantly. “Lusst’ghaa awaits!”

  



	3. Lusst'ghaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard, now Adelia's willing slave, is sent to Lusst'ghaa for the Scarlet Lodge.

Gerard sat there on his bed, curled up in the fetal position, cursing himself for his weakness. He could have been out of here, _free_ , but he just did not have the courage to go through with it. He was just so scared that the Lodge would catch up with him and punish him, and that fear had won out in the end.  
  
No, wait. He had to be honest with himself. As Gerard pondered the matter further, he realized it was more than fear. Heading back to the ‘real’ world felt like… like… going backwards. Yes, that was it. Gerard knew it now. His place was here. He belonged here, with her.  
  
He was torn from his musings by the door to his cell opening, and Adelia entered. Whatever doubts and self-analysis Gerard had been dwelling on were blown away in an instant. Her intoxicating presence was just overwhelming, and he threw himself to the ground before her.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mistress!” he babbled, “I left my cell without permission! I… I’m sorry! Please punish me…” He begged, knowing how pathetic he sounded but also knowing he was too far gone to care.  
  
“Relax, slave,” Adelia soothed. “I’m not angry. On the contrary, you have done well. Now, look up at me,” she commanded. Gerard, eyes filling with tears, lifted his gaze to the fearsome mask of his Mistress, an image that both intimidated and comforted him. Gracefully, she sat down on the bed, and he shuffled on his knees to turn and face her. Reaching out, Adelia took his face gently in her hands and bent down close. With a lover’s intimacy, she whispered, “Okay, let us begin…”

  
\-----

“Your dreams are _real_ , my slave,” she told him softly. He frowned, unsure of her meaning, but dared not interrupt. “You are one of the _Seeing_ , and you glimpse the truth of creation. This world is but one of many, and among the multitudinous layers of reality there is a place, the place you see in your dreams. It is named Lusst’ghaa, and it calls to you, my slave. It calls and you must answer.”  
  
He trembled slightly as he processed her words. Adelia spoke like an insane person, but Gerard could not bring himself to doubt her. Was he going insane too? Quite possibly, but it was too late to start caring about such things now. “Mistress…?” he breathed, eyes wide with growing fear.  
  
“Shhh…” she quietened him gently. “We are going to send you there, my slave. You will be our eyes in Lusst’ghaa, the Land of Ecstasy and Pain!”  
  
“Please, Mistress!” he begged, uncontrollably alarmed. Gerard could never remember the details of his nightmares, but the terror he felt afterwards was enough. “I don’t want…”  
  
“You _will_ go,” she told him firmly, “do you understand, slave? You will go, and you will take note of all you see. Your passage will create a Trail, a breach in reality that you can use to return to me. Go, explore, and return. Do you understand?”  
  
“I… I…” he stuttered, his mind racing with this new turn of events. He almost refused, so intense was his fear of his nightmares, but as he looked into his Mistress’ dark and powerful eyes, his will to resist melted. He was too weak to defy her, and they both knew it. “I will… I will do as you command, Mistress…” he inevitably conceded.  
  
She smiled. “Good boy,” said Adelia with approval. Turning to the cell door, she called out, “bring it in!”  
  
One of the other members of the Scarlet Lodge, a man in thick black leather, entered at once. In his hand he held a chain, from which dangled an ornate censer. Thick, cloying smoke, oddly sweet-smelling, emerged from the incense burner, which the man began wafting in Gerard’s direction. The kneeling slave could not help but breathe it in, causing a mild bout of coughing. He recovered quickly, breathing deeply, but there was something else. Gerard felt his head swim, feeling weirdly light-headed.  
  
With a nod, Adelia dismissed the censer bearer. Turning her attention to her slave, she casually reached out a bare foot. Gerard did not question, delighting at once in the feel of her toes on his cock (which, as usual, was hard in the presence of his Mistress). A second foot joined the first, sandwiching his erection and sliding up and down with indescribably pleasurable skill.  
  
Gerard moaned, eyes closed, getting into it at once as he eagerly surrendered to the sensation. He did not hold back, letting his Mistress guide him inexorably towards orgasm. His moans grew as his head tipped back. He felt the rush of approaching climax, and with effort he opened his eyes to look upon his Mistress. Their eyes met, and she grinned sexily, and that pushed him over the edge.  
  
With a shuddering cry of primal pleasure, Gerard’s cock exploded, and in the throws of ecstasy, his world was filled with blinding white light…

  
\-----

From orgasmic delight to sheer terror in mere moments. The floor beneath him vanished, and Gerard fell backwards, slamming down hard on an uneven floor just a split second later. Bruised and dazed, it took a moment for the white light to recede from his vision and reveal the world around him. Dumbfounded, the naked man sat up gingerly and took it all in.  
  
He was in some sort of tunnel, one that was twisted and led off in sloping, irregular curves. It was comprised of some sort of dark substance, slick and shiny with some sort of residue, that he had never seen before. Walls, ceiling and floor all seemed to blend together, each one composed of smooth yet uneven curves and bumps and ridges, and Gerard had the sudden impression of being in a living thing. There was a curious symmetry to the layout, and despite the organic feel to the place, he could not help but think the tunnel was unnatural in origin. Whoever had built this place, mused Gerard, they had singular taste in design.  
  
He stood up, relieved to find that the low tunnel was high enough to allow him to stand upright. Gerard’s bare feet felt cold on the bumpy, slimy ground, and he could smell stale air with no breeze. The whole place felt old, important, almost hallowed, but above all empty. He could not say why, but he had the distinct impression that this place was intended to be more alive than he was seeing.  
  
Gerard looked down the tunnel, but it curved out of sight before he could see anything of note. Turning to look behind him, he gasped. Hovering in mid-air, just a few feet away, was a… _distortion_. A shimmering ball of fractured light, through which he could see the rest of tunnel, rippling as if seen through water. What had his Mistress said? Something about a Trail to return by?  
  
He took a half step towards it, eager to return to the familiarity of his cell, but caught himself. No, realized Gerard, that was not his purpose. Mistress Adelia had been clear. He had to explore before he returned to her.  
  
Tentatively he headed off down the tunnel, fear and apprehension (now extremely familiar) growing as he walked. With escalating unease, he felt familiarity with his surroundings. As he moved, he held out a hand, running it over the slick curves of the wall to his right, and flashes of memories shot through him. He… he _knew_ this place! He had been here before! Fragments of his nightmares, images of agony and pleasure, rose in unbidden fragments in his mind. What had his Mistress called it? The Land of Ecstasy and Pain?  
  
He rounded a bend, ascended up a gentle slope (his bare feet able to find purchase on the slick floor without incident) and reached something that he somehow knew to be a door. It was a circular disc that barred his path, split down the middle by something best described as sealed lips. Weird symbols and nautilus swirls decorated the gateway, and Gerard, entranced by the alien design, could not resist reaching out and touching it…  
  
A flesh of terror ran though him as his fingertips made contact! Something within screamed _danger_ , as if he knew already that something from his nightmares lay on the other side! However, it was too late. Just the lightest contact was enough to stir the doorway into life, and it split along the fleshy-looking lips with a distinctly organic squelching sound.  
  
Heart hammering in his chest almost loud enough to hear, Gerard stepped tentatively through the opening and looked around. He found himself on a ledge overlooking a massive space, perhaps that of a football stadium. Far below, the ground was lost in a pit of darkness, and above the walls curved in, leaving only a small opening, through which he could see a canopy of stars more brilliant than any he had ever seen. All around the chamber were countless ledges, many with doors or openings into other tunnels. Linking them all was a vast array of bridges, impossibly thin and seemingly without support, crisscrossing the vast space at various levels and angles, like some insane spider’s web. And at the center of the web, dominating his vision, a giant black obelisk covered with glowing red glyphs. A ringed platform circled the towering edifice, and several bridges connected to that ring.  
  
Something about the obelisk called to Gerard, an undeniable feeling of importance and significance. _That_ would please his Mistress, he realized at once!  
  
He glanced about, seeing no direct way to the ring, but the ledge he was on was connected to two others nearby, one sloping down to his left, the other up to his right. There were no guardrails or anything, and did not exactly relish the idea of walking the narrow network of bridges to his goal, but he had to carry out his Mistress’ wishes and had no choice but to proceed.  
  
Gerard decided to head right, intending on going up and across to a second bridge that would lead to his goal. However, he did not get far. He took just two steps before an ear-splitting and inhuman wail rent the silence asunder. The sound was torn from the throat of no living thing he knew, and yet he recognized it all the same. Flashes of his nightmares came back, and he began looking about, panicked, frantically seeking the source.  
  
Cold dread nearly stopped his heart and froze him to the spot as his eyes picked it out. Vaguely human in shape, the white-skinned biped was charging across a bridge, zeroing in on him. It was hunched and moving fast, face hidden under a grotesque mask and its arms were massive blades created from bone and cartilage. Gerard had no doubt that the monster meant him harm, for his mind had already made the connection that this was what he was running from all those restless nights!  
  
The monster shrieked again, shaking Gerard from his immobilization and kick-starting his fight-or-flight response. Instantly disregarding the idea of fighting something with natural weapons the length of his legs, he turned and ran. Rushing back to the lip doorway, he resolved at once to flee back from whence he came and find the Trail home.  
  
He slammed into the doorway, slapping it with his palm. Nothing happened. He hit again, harder. “Open!” he cried, mind racing, but the door remained solidly sealed. “ _Fuck_!” he spat, and then glanced back over his shoulder.  
  
The monster had reached a ledge and switched to another bridge. It was now hurtling towards him along the edge of the chamber, about to turn on to the ramp that sloped up and away from the ledge he was on, about a hundred meters and closing fast. Gerard thought quickly, and decided to abandon the way home for now. Instead, he turned and broke into a sprint along the other bridge available to him, the one that led downwards from his current position.  
  
Gerard ran down it as fast as he dared, trying to balance speed with the risk of slipping on the slick surface, all the while terrified that the monster was right behind him. Halfway along he stumbled, nearly slipping right off and into the endless dark below, but he righted himself at the last moment and pressed on.  
  
He barely even registered running the rest of the distance, and before he knew it he was staggering to a halt on the next ledge. Gerard took stock quickly. Two more bridges led off this one, and one of them led back to the walls of the chamber, and an open tunnel beyond. Feeling vulnerable in the open and hoping the tunnel would offer cover, the naked slave turned and raced in that direction, praying that no new horrors awaited within.  
  
Not daring to look back, Gerard plunged into the tunnel, and was immediately presented with a left or right T-junction. Arbitrarily jumping left, he rushed on and found himself a few seconds later in some sort of grotto. His feet splashed in shallow red water, and eerie light pulsed from glowing plant-like formations all around. Several tunnels led off this house-sized cave, but Gerard was already out of breath and needed to change tactics. Swiftly, he spotted a corner full of black, spindly plants and rushed over to them. Ducking down among them, he hid as best he was able, trying to keep his frantic breathing under control.  
  
Mere moments later and the monster charged into the grotto after him. Gerard dared peek out from behind the plants, watching as the savage-looking humanoid stopped and looked around (not that he could see eye slots in its dark facemask). He held his breath, hoping that it would not spot him, mentally preparing to make another panicked run for it. And then, with a snarl of frustration, it turned and hurtled off down another corridor and out of sight.  
  
Gerard let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding in, feeling the rush of adrenaline fade and leaving him tired and weak. He decided to stay put for now, both to ensure that the monster did not come back, and to give himself a rest, for the short sprint had been more intense than he realized.  
  
He guessed a few minutes passed before his breathing was fully under control and he felt like emerging. Slowly, carefully, Gerard stood up, and only then noticed that something had gotten tangled around his ankle. He glanced down with annoyance, seeing a black vine of some sort, and reached down to remove it.  
  
Suddenly it moved! With a burst of motion, the vine curled around and up his leg, passing his knee and firmly gripping his thigh!  
  
“What the…?” said Gerard aloud, confused. Grabbing the vine, he tried to pull it off, but the thing held firm. He tried again, feeling an increasing sense of alarm, that was then exacerbated when he felt another one grab the ankle of his other foot too!  
  
“No!” he cried out, “get off!” However, the vines – or rather _tentacles_ – refused to listen. Grabbing at one while the other advanced up his body caused him to lose balance, and Gerard toppled backwards into the shallow water. Almost immediately several other tentacles were on him, emerging from all around and grabbing the naked man by the arms and around the chest. “No!” he cried again, terrified, and struggling for all he was worth.  
  
As if to shut him up, one particularly prehensile tentacle snaked its way around and under his chin, and then began to push at Gerard’s mouth. Eyes wide with horror, he kept his lips sealed and began shaking his head back and forth, trying to dislodge it, until another tentacle wrapped itself around his forehead and pinned him in place.  
  
The tentacle pushed at his mouth relentlessly, just edging between his lips, and that is when he got his first taste. It was incredible! Heavenly sweet, like fine wine, so rich and full of flavor! Involuntarily he licked, eager for more, but that required opening his mouth. The tentacle seized upon the chance presented, pushing itself in and quickly beginning to fuck Gerard’s face. The hapless human resisted for but a moment, until the divine taste of the tentacle hit him in full force. Licking and slurping and sucking, he lusted for more as it gently pumped in and out of his desperate mouth.  
  
Just a moment, Gerard told himself. He would only enjoy this a little longer and then he would resume trying to escape.  
  
With their prey distracted, the rest of the tentacles continued their work. Gerard was vaguely aware of being lifted by them into the air, only a couple of feet above the water, but enough to allow the other semi-intelligent vines unrestricted access to his body. One slithered its way across his buttocks and then, with viper-like speed, impaled his ass!  
  
“Mphf!” he tried to cry out, unable to voice the pain at the sudden violation while his mouth was full. It went deep, plunging inside while Gerard’s eyes went wide with incredible pain! “Urghh!” he moaned again, struggling violently.  
  
The tentacle eventually stopped pushing deeper, and for a few moments just stayed there while Gerard struggled to get used to the agony. Then, like the tentacle between his lips, the one impaling him began a rhythmic fucking, pumping in and out. Gerard moaned anew, at first in pain, having never experienced anal before, but all too soon he felt himself getting into it. His eyes, wide with agony, began to sag, as he surrendered to the pleasure of getting fucked in both ends.  
  
“Mmmm…” he groaned in contentment, letting the tentacles do their work. So good, Gerard thought, to just suck and get fucked…  
  
Between his legs his dick began to stir, getting hard as the pain and pleasure blended into one indescribable torrent of sensation. He was dimly aware of another tentacle, slender yet strong, wrapping itself around his shaft. When it began slipping up and down, teasing him, Gerard knew he was lost. Thoughts of escape began to melt away – thoughts of anything began to melt away. There was only acceptance and surrender.  
  
The tentacle took its time, gently stroking his cock and building the pleasure gradually. Gerard writhed and moaned, getting off on every sensation flooding his body. Eventually the one on his cock began to speed up, jerking him ever faster. The ones in his mouth and ass sped up their pumping to match, swiftly taking him to even higher plateaus of delight. When the tentacle on his erection began to lightly play with the tip of his cock too, he was already too far gone. With a shudder of mind-melting ecstasy, Gerard’s cock exploded, and the most intense orgasm of his life ripped through his mind, obliterating all coherent thought under a tidal wave of pleasure!  
  
He rode the high for as long as he could, savoring every last moment. The tentacles began to slow down, still pumping but slower now, as they gave Gerard a chance to recover. However, the ones gripping his body did not let up, did not give him a chance to… to… Gerard frowned. There was something… something he had… to do…  
  
Before he could grasp at the beginnings of a plan or decision, the tentacles made up his mind for him. The taste in his mouth grew sweeter, more addictive, and the tentacles working his ass and dick began pumping faster. With astounding speed, he began to get hard again, as the delightful pleasure returned. Yes, thought Gerard, do it again! I need more!  
  
Time passed and Gerard came again, and then again. Lost in ecstasy, he completely ceased resisting, relishing every assault on his willing body. Whatever pain and discomfort he had felt had long faded, there was only pleasure now.  
  
If he had been cognizant enough to count, it was sometime around the tenth orgasm that things began to change. Gerard had to suck and lick harder to get the delicious taste that he had rapidly come to crave, and the other tentacles were loosening their grip slightly but significantly. When the one around his cock finally fell away, Gerard’s pleasure-addled mind began to register that something was wrong. As the tentacles supporting his weight sagged and he gradually descended to the watery floor, the broken human continued to try to milk as much pleasure as he could from the experience, sucking off the vine in his mouth and jerking his own cock frantically but to no avail.  
  
Now physically withering, the tentacles in his mouth and ass fell away, as did the ones around his torso and legs. Kneeling in the water, Gerard felt hollow, watching his beloved source of ecstasy die. “No…” he moaned helplessly, still desperate for more, and he soon began to lightly sob.  
  
Long minutes passed as his mind began to come back, thoughts reforming as the memories of the indescribable ecstasy faded. How… how long had he been here, he wondered? What had he been doing…?  
  
The image of Adelia flashed in his mind, and he suddenly recalled his purpose! He had to get back to his Mistress! How could he have forgotten?  
  
Shakily, Gerard stood up, and stared again at the withered tentacles. They had so completely consumed him with pleasure, and he did not exactly resent them for it. But what had happened? He could not figure out if they were even alive, but they certainly seemed to be dying. Had they exhausted themselves by bringing him such delight? It certainly seemed so. Again, Gerard thought back to his arrival in this world, and his initial impression that this place felt somehow _empty_. Was it falling apart from neglect? Possibly.  
  
It took Gerard a few moments to figure out which of the grotto’s connecting passages he had come from, and then traced his way back to the huge chamber with the bridge network. He reached the end of the tunnel and cautiously peeked out, running his eyes around the gloomy hall and seeking that bladed monster (or others of its ilk). Scanning every bridge and ledge in sight revealed nothing threatening, but given the different elevations of the walkways there was plenty of places concealed from his sight. Knowing that he would never be able to see enough to be certain, he took a deep breath and headed out.  
  
Moving swiftly, he headed back up from whence he had come, to the doorway that led back (hopefully) to the distortion in reality and his way home. The organic lip-like entrance was still firmly sealed when he reached it and touched it, but now Gerard had more time to investigate properly. As he looked around the edges of the circular doorway, his eyes fell on a small opening. In keeping with the organic aesthetic of the place, the opening looked like a large and extra wet vulva. Was it a keyhole, he wondered?  
  
Gerard frowned, and for a split second found himself lining the opening up with his cock, honestly considering if fucking the keyhole would work (because, in this place, why not?) but dismissed it. He needed something else.  
  
Cursing, he decided to press on. Looking around again, convinced that bladed monsters were just lurking nearby, his eyes fell on the obelisk again. Once again he felt that there was something to it, some sort of… _meaning_. Seeing no where else to turn, he decided to take his chance to investigate.  
  
Proceeding up and across, following the network of connecting bridges, Gerard nervously pressed on. He tried not to look down into the black abyss below, or consider how impossibly thin and narrow the walkways were, and made his way slowly but surely to the center of the vast chamber.  
  
He arrived at the obelisk platform, a ten-meter band that looped around the middle of the towering edifice. Above him, the four-sided object reached a pointed top, and far below its base was lost in the swirling shadows beneath. Upon each side were several columns of glowing red glyphs, each the size of his hand and pulsing gently. From the layout, he imagined that the symbols were read top to bottom, though he could not begin to figure them out. Looking hard, he saw a few repeated glyphs, but not many. Whatever language it was must have had a very large alphabet.  
  
Gerard was not sure how long he stared. He tried to commit some symbols to memory, wishing he had brought a pen and paper on his trans-dimensional journey (and wondering if that was even an option), but then something happened.  
  
His vision seemed to shrink down, narrowing in focus, until the glyphs began to fill his perception. Words rose unbidden into his mind, taking form. Slowly at first, but then more, faster, a torrent of information that somehow came from the symbols! He was reading them!  
  
The barrage of data seared into his mind, giving Gerard a mild headache as he read onwards. With wonder and fascination, he circled the obelisk, trying to take in every last bit of information available. With growing excitement, he realized what this was. It was… _astounding_! The history, the secrets, such things as he had never dreamed! He had no idea exactly what his Mistress had wanted him to find, but whatever it was, this was it! His mind boggled that such arcane lore was spilling before him, presenting itself so willingly!  
  
Gerard reached the end, having looped the obelisk, and blinked a few times to break whatever strange connection he had made with the inhuman technology (if technology was indeed the word for what had happened). He swayed on his feet, lightheaded for a moment, but willed himself to recover. He had his prize, now he only needed to get home with it.  
  
He glanced around, wondering where he should go next in his quest for a key to the door that he needed. Only now did he notice several raised pedestals on the ring, each smoothly formed and seemingly grown from the platform beneath his feet. Gerard crossed over to one, and noted a long, wavy, almost serpentine stick upon it, made of a smooth red-black metal. He lifted the short staff, feeling the surprising weight of it. It would certainly fit into the pussy-shaped lock, but could it really be that simple?  
  
A terrifyingly familiar shriek suddenly rent the air, and Gerard knew that the decision was made. He glanced about and saw a blade-armed creature (maybe the same one as before, he had no way to tell) rushing towards him across one of the bridges. He snatched up the stick, preying it was the key he sought, and with a burst of adrenaline giving him a much-needed burst of speed, he raced back the way he had come.  
  
Gerard dared not look back as he charged headlong towards the bridge to the doorway, hoping that this time he did not slip on the slick floor. Without incident he skidded to a halt on the ledge with the door, and at once began jabbing the keyhole with the stick. “Come on, come on!” he begged, hoping that this would work.  
  
At first the thing just rattled around the edges, not quite fitting. Another monstrous cry lent more urgency to his efforts, and Gerard just happened to twist the serpent-like key at an angle. With one smooth motion it slid right in, and there was an audible sound, something between a click and a squelch, in confirmation. At once the lip-like seal on the door split open, permitting him through!  
  
Gerard thought he could hear the footsteps of the monster not far behind as he threw himself through the door and raced back down the corridor in which he had first arrived. He did not immediately come upon the distortion – the Trail as his Mistress had called it – and for a heart-sinking moment thought that it had disappeared. Just as hope was dying, he rounded a bend and beheld it! Shimmering, bending the light around and within it, the way home!  
  
He poured on speed, reaching out for it. Just another second or two and…  
  
Gerard’s world turned upside, literally, as something powerful came alongside and slammed him bodily into the wall. He hit the side of the corridor hard, right arm colliding with an outcropping and sending screaming agony along it, probably broken. As he slumped to the ground, left leg twisting awkwardly under him, he looked up in sheer horror, the blood draining from his face.  
  
The monster was there, looming large over him and blocking the path to the Trail just a dozen feet away. Up close its skin was mottled, a mix of white and purple, and the lumps upon its chest gave the impression of a female form. All this was lost as his eyes focused instead on the massive blades that extended sword-length from its elbows. The monster screeched from behind its grotesque mask – all teeth and horns – and then it swiped at him.  
  
Gerard threw himself to the side and out of the way, using reactions that he did not know he possessed. He felt the sword of bone pass close, but had no time to dwell on a narrow escape. He made his bolt for freedom, trying to reach the distortion, but had neglected to consider that the monster would be adept with _both_ of its natural weapons. While he had dodged the strike by its right arm, he neglected the left.  
  
The blade slashed across his back, shredding both flesh and bone. Vertebrae in his back were severed, chunks of his spine thrown clear of the devastating wound in a shower of blood and gore. Gerard felt his body lock, and then pain cascaded through him as virtually every nerve ending exploded in agony. He staggered, falling through the Trail and experiencing the white light wash over him.

  
\-----

Gerard collapsed face-first to the floor of his cell, blood pouring from his fatal wound and running down his body to pool beneath him. He could barely move, the damage to his spine having taken care of that. With incredible effort, he forced his face to lift slightly, and looking up he could see his Mistress and another female member of the Scarlet Lodge standing in the doorway. They had evidently been conversing, and now stared at his sudden and unexpected arrival.  
  
“Slave!” said Adelia, stepping towards him and bending down. “What did you see? What did you find out?” she demanded at once, ignoring his injuries.  
  
“Ev…rything…” Gerard managed, as his vision began to darken over. He recalled what he had learned from the obelisk. So much wonder, so much knowledge! He wanted to tell her all, but speaking was just too hard. The effort of keeping his head raised quickly proved too much, and as the life slipped from him, his face sank back to the floor.  
  
His eyes began to slide shut, and the last thing he saw was the feet of his Mistress. Then Gerard Baines was gone.

  
\-----

Adelia saw the life blood literally pump out of the torn remains of Gerard’s back. She stared in horror, not at the loss of life, but at her great work undone. _Everything_? He said he had found out ‘everything’? What did that mean? Whatever it was, it was lost now. Curses!  
  
Rising, she turned to face Rhea, who stood nearby. Under the other Scarlet Lodger’s mask, Adelia saw her friend and rival grin with amusement.  
  
“Okay, fine!” said Adelia, infuriated. “That was a fucking waste of time! There, _I said it_! From now on, _you_ can deal with the all the Seeing in _your_ way! Happy now?” she asked, and then barged past and stormed off.

  


THE END


End file.
